Video calls and video chat are mechanisms of transmitting video and audio from a device hosting one camera to another device, and vice-versa. Video call and video chat communication are generally accomplished by establishing a bi-directional or two one-way streaming channels between devices, and encoding video from a camera source for sending along the channel.